Never Give a Hikari Chocolate
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Ryou acts very strangely one night. Can Bakura find out what is wrong with his hikari? One-Shot


****

Never Give a Hikari Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

"Oh, Kura-san…" Bakura looked up from his paperwork to see his hikari, Ryou standing in the doorway. "What do you want, brat?" Bakura said, frowning. His light knew better than to disturb him while he was working. "Nothing, Kura-san. And you know that I love it when you call me names." Ryou chuckled. Bakura put down his pen and turned his chair to look at his hikari. "Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Fine Kura-san. Just fine." Ryou said, still chuckling. "No, you're not. I know you, Ryou. You would never talk to me in this manner." 

Ryou walked into the room and sat down on Bakura's lap which greatly surprised the Yami. The light got into the dark's face. "You're so beautiful, when you're angry with me you know." Ryou chuckled again and crushed his lips against the other.

"What the hell?!" Bakura screamed and pushed the smaller boy off of him. "What is your fucking problem, Ryou?!" Ryou stood up and smirked. "I love it when you get violent with me Kura-san." he said and advanced yet again to the taller boy. "Ryou, damnit, quit it! Number one, it's Bakura or Master Bakura or Bakura-sama, not Kura-san, and number two, you are scaring the shit out of me!" Ryou stopped and pouted. "Aw, sorry, Kura-san. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought me being your obedient slave was what you wanted."

Bakura backed up. "Not like this! Ryou, snap out of it!" Ryou continued to chuckle and walk closer to the Yami, when his eyes grew wide and he fell unconscious. Bakura caught the boy in time. "What is wrong with you Ryou?" was all Bakura could manage to say as he held his lighter half in his arms.

Dark chocolaty eyes opened and stared around. "What am I doing in my bed? I don't remember going to sleep." Ryou said. He tried to get up, only to find two strong arms holding him down. He turned to look at the owner. "B…Bakura?!" the boy cried out, not realizing how loud he had been. Bakura groaned and also opened his dark brown eyes, though they had a harsher look in them. "Glad to see you're awake and with your senses, Ryou." Bakura unwrapped his arms around the white haired teen and sat up. "What do you mean, Bakura?" Ryou glanced at Bakura, trying to avoid eye contact. 

Bakura gave the boy a weird look and shifted closer to the now shaking boy. "Last night, don't you remember what happened last night?" The smaller white haired boy shook his head. "All I remember is coming home from school and cleaning the house. I sat down on the couch and the rest is a blank to me. What happened?" "You kissed me." Bakura calmly said. "WHAT?! I…I didn't mean…I…I…don't know…" Ryou stuttered. Bakura reached for the boy and held him in his arms. Ryou put his head on Bakura's chest and began to cry softly. "Don't cry Ryou. I'm not mad. I don't think you were yourself last night, but if you were, I didn't mind." Bakura said softly. Ryou looked up, his eyes were full of tears. "Y…You're not m…mad at m…me?" Bakura looked lovingly at his shaking hikari. "No. In fact, even if you weren't in a sane state of mind, I'm glad you stood up to me like that. I had been hoping you would be a little rebellious." Bakura continued to hold Ryou until he fell back asleep. He looked down at the pale angel, his harsh eyes softening. 'Why doesn't he remember what happened. I know I wouldn't have.' Bakura said to himself before gently lifting up the boy's head and laying back down on the pillow.

Bakura got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He set to work making some soup for Ryou and himself. As he took it off the stove, he heard a creak behind him. "Ryou, good you're up. I made some soup for us." Ryou walked up to Bakura, smiling wider than Bakura ever thought he could. "Ryou? Are you hungry?" The pale hikari raised up his hand and put in on Bakura's chest, slamming him into the refrigerator. "Soup? Why would I want soup, when I can have something more delicious, Kura-san?" Ryou licked his lips and just as the night before, his lips came crashing down on the Yami's. Bakura closed his eyes tightly and raised his hand, bringing it forcefully down on the side of the hikari's cheek sending him to the ground.

Ryou whimpered and looked up at Bakura, tears welling in his eyes. "B…Bakura, what am I doing in the kitchen?" he asked his dark. Bakura fell to his knees and again hugged Ryou, lightly stroking his back as the shivering child calmed down. "Don't you remember?" he asked once Ryou had calmed down. Ryou shook his head. "This is frustrating." Bakura sighed as he helped his light up off of the floor. "Why can't you remember what happened to you?"

The two sat down at the table, quietly eating the soup Bakura made for the two boys. "Bakura, what if I'm going crazy?" Ryou broke the silence. "I would have felt anything if that were the case. I do care about you a lot." "Really?" Ryou said sarcastically. "If you care about me, then why do I have so many scars across my body?" Ryou unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at his chest. Five half-moon shaped scars were plainly visible on his pale stomach. He ran his fingers over them. "You gave me these the first day I was able to talk to you. You told me you were quite attached to me and sunk the points of the Millennium Ring into my chest. You didn't release me from that pain and torture until Yugi's Yami beat you in Monster World."

"Ryou…" Bakura began. Ryou ignored his Yami as he raised up his left hand. "I tried to stop you from hurting anymore people in that damned game you made me love so much, so what did you do? Impaled my hand on that sharpened castle spike. Don't you know I had a hard time trying to come up with a story of why my hand was like that? And this one…" Ryou reached to his left arm. "You gave this one to me recently. I nearly died. There was so much blood coming out of it. I swear, people probably think I'm suicidal. Why do you cause me this much suffering, Bakura?!" the hikari yelled, startling the Yami. "I…I…want you to be strong." Bakura said quietly. "By killing me?! You torture me and hurt me and abuse me more than you know, Bakura! My friends probably hate me because you always show up and try to banish them or kill them! You treat me like I'm not worthy enough to live! Maybe I am…" Ryou said the last part quietly. 

Bakura looked at Ryou heartbroken. He walked up to his light and stood him up. "You are not worthless, Ryou. I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I know that's all in the past, but I can change our future." Bakura got one of the sharper kitchen knives out of the drawer and walked to the mirror in the living room. He put the knife up to his right cheek just below the eye and moved the tip down to his chin. Then, he put the tip next to his nose and cut a horizontal line through the vertical line he just made. He repeated making another horizontal line just below the first one.

Dropping the knife on the floor, he walked back into the kitchen. Ryou gasped and rushed to him, horrified that Bakura had just mutilated his body. He grabbed a wet rag and placed it on Bakura's bloody cheek. Bakura hissed in pain and took the rag from his hikari, holding it up to his cheek himself. "This scar I just made will look similar to the one that I got back in ancient Egypt, but unlike that one, this one is made with love and a promise. I will always love you and I promise never to hurt you again. And if you feel any pain ever again, I will also feel it so you won't have to experience it alone." Bakura smiled, then winced, remembering his cheek. "I love you too." Ryou smiled.

Ryou put his arms around his Yami and hugged him before going to the fridge. He pulled out a medicine bottle and poured a small amount of liquid in a cup. Ryou sat down across from Bakura. "Oh, taking your cough medicine again?" Bakura questioned. "Yes. I swear, it's always the same thing every year. I always get a cough at this time. Good thing this is the good kind that tastes like chocolate. As Ryou downed the drug, Bakura picked up the bottle. "Warning: This medicine may caused drowsiness, diarrhea, nausea, and a loss in short term memory. In some cases, it may cause the user to become disoriented, and may cause minor dementia ." After reading the warning, Bakura looked up at Ryou, who had a wide grin on his face. "Ryou?" "Yes, Kura-san?" Bakura looked at his hikari again wide-eyed and shrugged. "I guess I should just give in. It's going to be a long month." Bakura managed before being trapped in Ryou's crushing lips again.

Malik: Oooh you have a story written.

Ryou: Be nice.

Malik: Or you will do what?

Ryou: Tell Seto that you ate one of his Blue Eyes cards.

Malik: That was Marik and you know it!!!!

Ryou: But Seto doesn't.

Malik: Please review. Grrrrr.


End file.
